Black
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: (Tiny) HELLFIRE ONESHOT: After seeing Downton Abbey for the first time, Newt can't help but question the capabilities of their butler...


-Hey! Here's a tiny Hellfire one-shot! It's also kind of a special one, but I won't tell you why. Some people will get it and some won't, so I'll wait to see who gets the references... XD

I wrote this really fast, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Also, there are endless references in this and I'm also sorry about that (but actually I guess I'm not sorry cuz here it is lol) I hope you like it and I have more planned for these two so don't worry ;)-

-Black-

The first time Minho asked Newt if he knew what Downton Abbey was, Newt just looked at him blankly.

The first time Minho showed him what it was, the reaction was...not exactly what he'd been expecting.

"What is she doing?"

Minho blinked, glancing away from their massive flat screen to Newt next to him. The demon was perched lazily on the couch cushions, now a royal blue today to match his striking eyes. He squinted at the screen as though the characters were being utterly ridiculous. "Um. She's cooking," Minho answered.

"And she can actually do it competently?" Newt asked with a disbelieving wave of his hand.

"Yes, Newt, she can." Minho shook his head wonderingly. "She's not stupid."

"Interesting..." Bringing his socked feet up onto the couch, Newt circled his arms around his knees as he watched. It was funny to hear British accents on the television and compare them to Newt's; some part of Newt's accent seemed richer or darker and Minho was trying to figure out how that was possible.

Then Newt pointed at the screen again. "There, who is that?"

"Hm?" Minho followed his gaze and saw a tall, older man with thick eyebrows on the screen. "Oh, that's Carson."

"Carson? What's his position?"

"He's the butler."

At that, Newt's eyes widened comically. He jabbed his finger at the screen again. "THAT is the BUTLER?" he asked. Slowly, Minho nodded in confusion. Newt took one look at the man on the screen again and snorted, covering his mouth as he snickered. "Well, I must say, he hardly does a thing compared to the ones I've met."

Minho arched a brow in suspicion, shifting on the couch to a better position. "What butlers have you met?" he asked. He was always curious about Newt's past, considering he'd been alive for centuries.

"Oh, well, first there was Robert," Newt began, crossing his legs and staring up at the ceiling like his memories were up there. "He worked in a demon household I once visited and though he was human, his master trained him very well. He could fight off exorcists," he added gleefully. "Then there was John... He was rather old and annoying, but he was far more capable than Carson! Hmmm, let's see...I believe Alby once tried his hand at being a butler, but it grew old very fast, as you can imagine..."

Smiling a little, Minho leaned closer. "Did you ever work in a house back then?"

At this, Newt gave a vaguely horrified expression. "Oh, no, of course not. I don't have time to go running about, looking after someone, and having an actual human master that's considered HIGHER than ME?" He gave a dramatic shudder. "I'd sooner work for angels. At least they acknowledge demon power."

"Oh. So I guess demons don't like to answer to humans?"

"...A few do."

"Really?" Minho grinned. "Do you know any?"

Newt cocked his head, thinking. "I don't remember..." Then he gave a tiny gasp as something struck his mind and to Minho's surprise, he melted back against the couch, blue eyes dreamy. "There was this one... I only ran into him in the street, for a moment, but Minho it was a wonderful moment."

An itch of jealousy pricked under Minho's skin. "Oh really?" he asked, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Such eyes," Newt sighed, looking too much like a lovestruck girl for Minho's liking. "You know, most of the time, I loathe red eyes, but his were like wine."

"Uh huh." Minho crossed his arms over his chest, heart stinging.

"And he could dance. Well, I suppose all demons can dance, but his dancing was so addictive to watch."

"Sure. ...hey."

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you take him as a mate?"

The question was biting and he knew it. Newt's eyebrows flicked up. Then he laughed, leaning his shoulder against Minho's. "Oh, Minho, are you jealous of a demon who only exists here in my memory?"

"Maybe," Minho muttered, glancing pointedly away. He refused to turn toward Newt, even when he nosed at Minho's neck.

"Please, don't, love." Newt pressed a sweet kiss to Minho's jaw, running a hand down along his arm. "You know you are my one and only." Taking Minho's hand, he gently pushed up his sleeve and traced a finger over his Circle. Minho shuddered involuntarily. "Bound to me for eternity," Newt purred in his ear, touching a kiss there next.

Despite himself, Minho felt himself crumbling a little bit. "...I guess you're right."

"I always am," Newt chirped. He batted eyelashes at Minho, blonde curls falling over his forehead. "Give me a kiss?"

Minho wasn't going to let him off the hook that quickly. "First of all," he began.

"Anything," Newt encouraged, nuzzling at his shoulder and inhaling his cologne from his shirt sleeve.

"Where is that demon you liked so much?"

"What will you do, send an exorcist after him? He'll tear you apart, darling," Newt giggled, as though this was amusing.

Minho sent him a flat look.

"Right, well never mind that. And honestly, I've no idea." Newt shrugged. "He claimed his little 'job' was temporary, but I have my doubts. As cold as he could behave, I believe he had a soft spot for his master." Newt snickered again and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "Poor Sebastian would never take a human mate, though, all the ones he meets end up dead."

"But you said he liked his master," Minho pointed out. He smiled slightly. "That's cute."

"I suppose..." Newt slanted him a glance, smirk curling up his lips and showing a glint of fang. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Minho huffed out a breath before leaning over and pressing his lips to Newt's. The demon raked his claws into Minho's hair and hauled him in close. Bracing his arms on either side of Newt, Minho hummed as Newt nipped at his lower lip. "You want more than a kiss, don't you?" he mumbled against a hot mouth and lithe body slipping under his.

"Won't you give me more, my lord?" Newt asked teasingly, fangs glistening as he grinned.

Okay, so that was hot. Minho shoved him down onto the couch, Newt's demonic laughter in his ears, and proceeded to show his demon why he'd chosen this human as his mate.

-Sooo who watches Black Butler? :D-


End file.
